


We Met By Chance

by Gallifreyan_exile



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fandoms at hogwarts, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifreyan_exile/pseuds/Gallifreyan_exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters of Supernatural, Doctor who, and Sherlock got to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Met By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be about a different group of characters (by house) but this one will be about The Doctor/Theta. I imagine him to look around the 10th or 11th doctor.

It started very simply. Well it didn’t start at once. And it didn’t start simply. His name was Theta Sigma Lungborrow. Well, its not that simple either. Thats not his real name. Thats the name given to him by his older brother after his mother died giving birth and his father died from depression. His older brother, Irving Braxiatel (Brax for short) age seven at the time, was never told his brothers real name so he made one up.

Theta and Brax lived in a humble home in a small wizarding town called Gallifrey. Brax was a squib and earned money for the two of them by tutoring purebloods before they go to Hogwarts. 

The two brothers could not have been more different. Brax was an average height, thin and blond, with glasses. Brax took life from a very political stance, and was clever, not the Ravenclaw kind of clever, but the Slytherin kind. Theta was tall and slim, with brown hair that seemed to change to fit his mood. Theta was a very easygoing person but you wouldn’t want to get him mad. He was also very smart after all those years hanging around Brax while he reviewed for tutoring sessions.

Theta currently sat at the dining room table reading-no reviewing magical theory. 

“Theta?” Brax yelled from the front door, “Your Hogwarts letter is here!” Brax’s voice cracked a bit in disbelief.

Theta’s ears perked up like a hunting hounds would while listening in the forest. He had hidden the signs of his magic from his brother because he knew it wasn’t fair that he had magic and Brax was a squib.

Brax ran in and dropped the letter on the table in front of him. Theta expected his brother’s eyes to be filled with disappointment. Instead, Theta was delighted to find his brother proud. The pale parchment was in contrast to the shiny red writing. It was so beautiful, and the eleven year old wanted to savour every moment of it.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Aren’t you going to open it?” Brax said impatiently.

Theta carefully opened the envelope and slid the paper out. He read it cautiously.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall  
(Awesome person in charge of the school)

Dear Mr. Lungborrow,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Neville Longbottom  
Deputy Headmaster

“Well then Theta. Its time we went to Diagon Alley.” Brax said.

They went by floo powder, since Brax can’t apparate, quickly landed in the fireplace at Flourish and Blotts. 

“Theta, I’ll grab your books and meet you at Ollivanders. Why don’t you go ahead and get your wand.” Brax said to him and shoved him towards the door.

Theta speed walked to the newly reopened Ollivanders and quickly entered.

“Here you go miss” the shopkeeper said handing a wand to a young girl with curly dirty blonde hair, “That will be seven galleons”

The girl took the golden coins from a grayish-blue pouch that hung at her side and gave them to the shopkeeper, and turned around quickly only to bump into Theta and drop her wand and box.

“Sorry!” Theta automaticly said to the girl and picked up her belongings, handing them back to her.

“Its fine” she said, accepting her belongings and hurrying out the door, leaving Theta in a trance.

“Hey Laddie?” The shopkeeper said in a scottish accent shaking him out of his trance, “You want to buy a wand?”

“Yes please” He said quickly.

The shopkeeper took measuring tape and started to measure him. After a few minutes of that, he disappeared into the back and brought out three wand boxes.

“Cherrywood, Dragon heartstring, 13 inches, Flexible” He handed it to Theta's willing hand. Theta waved it around and all the chairs tipped over, “Maybe not.”

“Maple, Unicorn tail hair, 10 inches, bendy” This wand didn’t work well either. The wand flung itself into the wall.

The shopkeeper took out the last wand, “Mahogany, Phoenix tail feather, 14 inches, Flexible.” Theta took this wand and a subtle blue glow sprouted from the tip. He had found his wand.

After paying the shopkeeper seven galleons, he was surprised to see Brax outside waiting for him. He went out to meet him.

“While you were in there I got the rest of your stuff for school and had them sent home.” Brax said. “Ready to go?”


End file.
